1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, generally, to a convertible pickup truck, more specifically, it relates to a convertible top which can be lowered into the confines of the cab of the pickup truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Convertible tops have long been popular on automobiles. However, the incorporation of a convertible top into the cab of a pickup truck is believed never to have been accomplished.
Attempts to incorporate car-like convertible tops have been utilized on trucks. The convertible tops have functioned satisfactorily but need to be stored above the exterior of the bed of the truck. Of course, this limits the functionality of the truck's bed.
In general, cars do not have a convertible top storage facility problem. A car's convertible top reclines directly back into the confines behind the back seat and into the trunk area.
A pickup truck is unlike an automobile, in that the truck's cab is a separate, structural compartment from the body. In contrast, an automobile's passenger area is part of the automobile's body. When removing the roof of an extended cab pickup truck, one is removing approximately 40% of the total structural integrity of the truck as the cage effect no longer exits. Therefore, the total structure has to be redesigned to compensate for the loss in the structural integrity. For this reason, a properly built convertible pickup truck has yet to be built. Furthermore and more importantly, no convertible pickup truck has been configured in such a way that the convertible top is received within the confines of the cab area.